My Ruined Childhood, Baby
by ELJ Stories
Summary: When Meow accidentally gets blasted by a mysterious alien, he finds out that he has turned into a 9 year old. Read as he goes through the misfortunes of being a child... again!
1. And The Torture Begins

My Ruined Childhood, Baby by ELJ Stories

**Author's Note: I know what you're thinking. I should be on a hiatus. But gosh darn it, I keep getting ideas for fanfiction. As if it wasn't obvious enough, this is an idea for a Space Dandy episode. Or maybe I just want an excuse to write Meow going through childhood. Either way, enjoy!**

Chapter 1: And The Torture Begins

Somewhere in the deep parts of the universe, an unknown alien was being chased. By who, you ask? Well, by Space Dandy and his crew, of course! Who did you think I was referring to?

Anyways, it appeared that the alien was gonna get away. "Damn it! Why do Progeny Witches have to be so fast?" Dandy complained as he was getting close to passing out. "It's no wonder why they've never been captured," QT panted. "I told you that we should've split up. But nobody listens to me," Meow pointed out. "I don't wanna hear it. You're a freaking space cat. You should've easily caught that- Oh that's right. All of that food you eat has slowed you down," Dandy said. "First off, for the bajillionth time, me and my race are NOT space cats. And second, are you calling me a fatty fat fat?!" Meow said with a look that would kill anyone in an alternate universe. "You bet your ass I'm calling you fat!" Dandy shouted. "I mean, look at all that fat!" Meow said, "Yeah, I'm a bit chubby. But don't treat me like I weigh a ton!" While Dandy and Meow continued with their argument, QT sat in between the two dumbasses with an annoyed look on his face. "Why is it that I'm always in the middle of these morons' arguments?" he asked himself as he just sat there, praying that this pointless argument would end sooner than later.

Meanwhile, the witch from earlier peeked at the Aloha Oe crew from behind a boulder. Wait. I just realized that I haven't described this woman yet. To put it in simple terms, picture an ordinary witch. However, instead of having green skin (and being extremely ugly), picture her with creamy skin and a hot body. Now that that's taken care of, why don't we get back to the story?

The witch felt confident enough to peek out a little more. Sadly, that would prove to be her fatal mistake. She accidentally tripped on her own two feet and fell face first. While the impact wasn't loud enough to stop Dandy and Meow's argument, QT easily heard it. "Uh, guys," QT said. Unfortunately, the two imbeciles didn't hear him. "Guys. Remember the witch?" Like before, he was ignored. "Hey dumbasses!" Dandy and Meow asked, "What do you want?!" QT pointed at the witch. "Oh yeah," Dandy said as he and his crew members surrounded the witch. "Sorry little lady. You put up a good fight, but you lost in the end." However, the witch had one more trick up her sleeve. She fired a blast directly at Dandy. Luckily, he managed to dodge it. However, the blast bounced off a nearby boulder and struck Meow in his stomach. The Betelgeusian shook violently as the blast started to do it's worst. After a couple of seconds, Meow said, "Mommy, can I have another fish of plate?" Then, he fell down, losing consciousness in the process. "Ha! You missed," Dandy said as he cuffed the witch's hands.

Not too long after that, the Aloha Oe crew found themselves at the Registration Center. After a quick scan, Dandy got the stamp of approval. And with that stamp came a fat stack of cash. "Boys, were gonna be celebrating tonight!" Dandy said as he and his crew wasted little time with getting back to the ship.

Several hours later, we find our heroes coming back from BooBies. "Man, that was fantastic," Dandy said. "You said it," Meow yawned. "I'm beat. Good night." As Meow left to get some shut eye, Dandy and QT said, "Good night."

It wasn't too long before everyone else gave in. Life was awesome! There was nothing that could ruin their good moods. Well, until something odd happened at 1:00 am. While Meow was dreaming about... whatever he dreams about, he started glowing. Suddenly, the light burst to the point where if anyone were to come in, they would instantly be blinded.

The next morning, Meow woke up before stretching. But, something seemed out of the ordinary. When he tried to put his clothes on, they wouldn't stay on. _"What the hell?" _he thought. He tried once again, but got the same results as before. _"Why won't my clothes stay on?" _After several more tries, he gave up and decided to go naked. However, the second he got out of his room, he was suddenly grabbed by someone. "Who are you, and how did you get into my ship?!" Dandy asked. Meow had never been so confused. "Dandy, what drugs are you-" Meow said with a voice that sounded like a child's. At that moment, he realized that something was definitely off. "Why do I sound like I'm 9 years old?!" QT came into the picture and asked, "What's going on in here?" Meow asked QT, "Do you happen to have a mirror?" QT replied, "Yes." He gave the said mirror to Meow. One look was all it took for Meow to freak out like it was the end of the universe. "Why am I a kid again?!" Meow yelled. "Please. Do you really expect me to believe that you're the real Meow?" Dandy questioned. "Did you take your retard pills this morning?" Meow asked with an annoyed look on his face. "Come on, Dandy. This is obviously Meow. He has the same eyes, the same fur pattern and colors, and the same amount of chubbiness," QT stated. Dandy examined Meow a little more. Eventually, he accepted the fact that this young feline was Meow. "You're right," Dandy said as he dropped Meow. "Ow! Think you could've been a little more gentle," Meow complained. "I don't care if you're a child or an old fart, you're still the same cat in my eyes," Dandy explained. "Would it kill you to just call me a Betelgeusian?" Meow asked.

The crew started to think on how Meow became a kid again. "Was it something you ate?" Dandy asked. "I've had BooBies's ramen thousands of times. If that were the case, I would've been a child for a lot longer," Meow pointed out. QT figured it all out at that moment. "That witch!" he said. "What about her?" Dandy asked. "She's the reason as to why Meow is a kid," QT explained. Then, he took out an alien guide and flipped to a page that talked about Progeny Witches. It described that these witches have the ability to turn people into 9 year old kids. "Okay, but how do I reverse the effects?" Meow asked. "Unfortunately, there isn't a known antidote," QT said with a frown on his face. "No known antidote?! But I don't wanna be a kid," Meow complained. "That's a shame. Well, it looks like we're done here," Dandy said before walking away. "Hold the phone! Are you giving up?!" Meow asked. "What can we do? There isn't an antidote, so what's the point in trying?" Dandy asked. "There's gotta be a cure somewhere! Even if it's millions of light years away, I need to get it as soon as possible," Meow said. "Why do you care so much about this nonexistent antidote?" Dandy asked. "Because being a child sucks! All of the fun things in life are for adults only," Meow replied. "Sucks to be you," Dandy said before leaving. "Some friend you are!" Meow shouted before crying to his bedroom. "I guess I have to do the dirty work. Again," QT sighed.


	2. You Thought Shopping With Women Was Bad?

Chapter 2: You Thought Shopping With Women Was Bad?

"Dandy! What's your freaking problem?!" QT yelled the second he entered Dandy's room. "I don't have a problem with anything," Dandy replied. "As if! You just flat out said that you weren't gonna help Meow. If that isn't an issue, then I don't know what is," QT shouted. "When are you going to accept the fact that Meow is gonna have to deal with childhood?" Dandy asked. "You said it yourself. There isn't an antidote." QT argued, "But that doesn't mean we can't look for one." Dandy said, "Okay then. Tell me this: Where the hell are we gonna find an antidote?" QT answered, "We'll just ask the witch." Dandy said, "Like that's ever gonna happen." QT said, "You know, instead of being an inconsiderate douche bag, maybe you should try to be a nice guy and help out a friend." Dandy got irritated when QT called him a douche bag. "Say that to my face," Dandy demanded. QT got closer and said, "You're being an inconsiderate douche bag." Dandy asked, "What has Meow ever done for me?" At that point, QT wasn't having anymore of Dandy's bullcrap.

"Let me go, you hunk of junk!" Dandy screamed as he was being dragged by QT. "You're gonna help Meow whether you like it or not!" QT said as they made it to the control room. "Take us to Meow's home planet." However, Dandy refused. "I'm not gonna do anything," Dandy said. Then, out of nowhere, QT had a laser gun pointed to Dandy's head. "We'll be there in a few minutes." Dandy pushed the button that sent the ship into hyper drive. Within 2 minutes, they were at Betelgeuse. "Hold on a minute. Why do we need to be here?" QT replied, "Meow's a kid." Dandy didn't get what QT was getting at. Then, it dawned into his mind that Meow had to go to school. "I'll let him know," Dandy said before going to Meow's room.

For the past few minutes, Meow had been crying his eyes out. The fact that he was gonna have to wait 9 years to do any of the stuff he did as an adult was enough to break his heart. Dandy opened the door, getting the Betelgeusian's attention instantly. His sadness turned into anger faster than Joey Chestnut can eat a hot dog. "What the hell do you want?" Meow asked. "Get dressed. You're going to school," Dandy explained. Meow thought, _"That was fast._" He dug through the mess that was his room. Eventually, he found some clothes from his younger years. "You kept your old clothes?" Dandy asked. "It was my mother's idea," Meow answered as a flashback began.

Meow was at his parents' house in the living room. He was watching a news report that mentioned a group of Progeny Witches on the loose. "Sheesh. Do they really expect me to believe this crap?" Meow said as he changed the channel. Suddenly, his mother came in and told him, "Now son. Progeny Witches are 100% real." Meow asked, "You believe in that bullcrap?! Paranoid, much?" Meow's mom said, "Your dad will tell you the exact same thing. He's dealt with these witches before." Meow did remember the stories his dad would tell him and his siblings. "I'm just telling you for your sake. Just in case one of them gets you, keep your old clothes so you don't run around naked." Meow rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever, mom." Then, the flashback ended.

"Wait. If you thought your mother was being paranoid, then why did you keep your old clothes anyway?" Dandy asked. "I really like this shirt. Also, I'm never doubting my mother again," Meow answered as he finished dressing up. Dandy tried to keep in a laugh, but he couldn't. "What's so funny?" Dandy kept on laughing until he pulled something in his stomach. "Ow!" Dandy complained. "Well, I mean, look at it!" Meow took a good look at his shirt. Imagine that it's My Little Pony, but way creepier. "What about it?" Meow asked. "The last time I checked, that show was intended for little girls. But if you want to be called a faggot all day, be my guest," Dandy explained. "But no one will call me a faggot," Meow argued. "Yeah, and my pompadour isn't sexy," Dandy said sarcastically while taking the shirt off of Meow. "Come on. We're buying you some new clothes." Meow grunted, "I hate you."

So Dandy and Meow went to a clothes store not too far away. The store was massive and it had a huge variety of clothing. "Alright. Since we don't know how long you're gonna be the way you are, let's buy you- Ooh!" Dandy said before finding a sweet-looking vest. "I thought you hated vests," Meow joked. Dandy gave Meow a dirty look. "And plus, we're buying clothes for me, not you." Dandy asked, "Why can't I get something for me?" Meow said, "I was joking. Where's your sense of humor?" Dandy growled as he tried to resist the urge to punch Meow.

Meow waited as Dandy went on a little shopping spree. As time went by, the feline was losing more of his patience. Once an hour passed, Meow said, "Okay, I think you've done enough shopping." Dandy was carrying bags upon bags of clothes. "But I'm not even close to being done," Dandy complained. "And I'm the kid?" Meow asked himself. "I don't care. By the way, I picked out my clothes while you went cuckoo for vests." Dandy looked at Meow's selections. Of course, none of them pleased the man. "Are you sure that you're not a homosexual?" Dandy joked. "I already told you that no one was gonna call me a faggot," Meow reminded. "I'm kidding. Where's your sense of humor?" Dandy said. Meow said to himself, "I brought myself into that one." Dandy said, "But seriously. You gotta throw something else in there. Here, try this vest on." He gave Meow a leather vest with a white t-shirt. "Are you trying to make me look like a douche?" Meow asked. "You don't look like a douche. Trust me when I say that the ladies will be all over you with that vest on," Dandy reassured. Meow decided to give in since Dandy wasn't gonna stop until he got his way.

A few moments later, they were ready to buy the clothes they obtained. After the cashier scanned all of the items, Dandy paid the bill before he and Meow got out of there. "I'm never shopping with you again," Meow said. "Whatever," Dandy said.


	3. Welcome Back To Hell

Chapter 3: Welcome Back To Hell

After their little shopping trip, Dandy and Meow went to an elementary school called Mymyamo Elementary. "You weren't kidding when you said that your name was common," Dandy said. "See you later." Meow said, "Hold on! You already enrolled me?" Dandy turned around and asked, "Enrolled?" Meow explained, "Well, you can't just leave me here without the school's approval." Dandy growled as they entered the building.

Not too long after that, they found themselves in the principal's office. "Excuse me. I'd like to enroll... my son," Dandy lied. This got the principal's attention, which led to turning his seat around. In terms of body shape and form, he was practically the same as Meow before he was turned into a kid (if not a little taller). However, the differences are more obvious than you think. Instead of tan and gray fur, he had blonde and white fur (respectively). Also, he didn't have a shooting star going down his back. Instead, there wasn't anything there. He wore glasses, had green eyes, wore a tuxedo, and wore black sneakers. Lastly, he showed signs of baldness.

The principal took a look at Dandy and Meow. "He's your son?" the older Betelgeusian asked. "He's adopted," Dandy lied. "I see. What's your name, sport?" the principal asked Meow. "My name? It's My-" Meow didn't get to finish as Dandy interrupted him. "His name is... Casey... Williams. Yeah, that's right," Dandy lied once more while looking around the room. Meow gave Dandy a death glare. "Hello, Casey. Welcome to Mymyamo Elementary," the principal greeted while sticking his paw out. Casey (er, Meow) took his paw out and shook the principal's. Meow definitely remembered this man. You see, he and the principal had a love/hate relationship between one another (most of the time, it leaned towards hate). As a youngster, Meow was always picked on by the other kids. Several times, he tried to get help from the principal. Sadly, whenever he did, it always ended in disaster. Whether it'd be the time a bully beat him to a pulp for lunch money, or the time he was called a fatty fat fat by a group of girls, things ended with the bad guys leaving unscathed. Meow eventually accepted the fact that the principal was nothing but a bad luck charm. He didn't want to hate the man (thus explaining the love part of the relationship), but he couldn't help but despise the older Betelgeusian.

"Please. What are the odds of all of that happening again?" Meow thought as he let go of the principal's paw. "Mr. Williams. I'm gonna need you to sign these papers," the principal said as he took out a stack of papers. "Are all of these pages necessary?!" Dandy asked. "Yes," the principal answered. Dandy gave Meow a dirty look while Meow just shrugged his shoulders.

One hour later, Dandy was done with signing all of the papers. "We will see you tomorrow," the principal said to Meow. "Yay," Meow cheered with fake enthusiasm.

The next morning, Meow's alarm went off. "And I thought I was past this part of my life," he grunted before pounding the alarm clock. He put on the vest that Dandy bought him the other day. Then, he put on his shoes and hat before getting some breakfast. "Good morning, Me- I mean, Casey," Dandy said while smirking. "Casey?" QT asked. "Dandy gave me an alias. A stupid one, I might add," Meow replied with a look full of hatred. "Calm down. There are plenty of dudes named Casey," Dandy pointed out. "Yeah, and how many of them are straight?" Meow asked. Dandy paused for a moment. "You have a point," Dandy said. "No he doesn't! That was obviously the author's horrible attempt at offensive humor," QT said. Dandy and Meow looked at QT like he was stupid. QT rolled his eyes as Meow finished eating his breakfast. "Let's get this over with," Meow said.

Once again, Dandy and Meow found themselves at Mymyamo Elementary. "See ya," Dandy said before driving off. Meow looked straight ahead and sighed. "I'm not looking forward to this," he said to himself as he walked into the school for the first time in forever.


	4. What The Hell?

Chapter 4: What The Hell?!

"No! This can't be real," Meow said while checking to see which teacher he got stuck with. It turns out that he got the same teacher as he did years before. However, this was anything but a good thing. The teacher in question, you ask? To make it simple, Meow HATED this guy with a passion.

He goes by Mr. Bennington. This guy is infamous for his extremely strict teaching skills. Although he's considered a legendary teacher by many adults, most of his students ended up wishing that he would be fired. How strict is he? Let's just say that if you were late by a millisecond, he would throw a fit. Appearance-wise, he shares Meow's tan and gray fur. However, like the principal, he sports a bald head and a pair of glasses. What makes him unique from those previously-mentioned Betelgeusians are his blue eyes, his beard, his red and black striped shirt, and his white sneakers.

Meow was so depressed that he had to drag himself to Mr. Bennington's class. Once he made it, he sat his sorry butt onto the middle chair of the second row. To his left, he saw a kid sitting next to him. "I should try to make some friends while I'm here," Meow said to himself. He knocked on the kid's desk, which got their attention. "Hey. The name's Casey. And you are?" For added measures, Meow stuck his paw out, hoping that the kid would shake it. But what happens next was one of the last things he was expecting. "Leave me alone, you fag," the kid demanded, who of which turned out to sound like a boy. Meow was appalled by the boy's comment. "Excuse me?" Meow asked. "You heard me. Get you and your faggot-ass paws away from me," the unnamed boy repeated. Because he didn't want to stir up anymore trouble, Meow took his things and moved to another seat. "What the hell is wrong with children these days? If I even said hell to my parents, they would've kicked my ass," he said to himself before finding a new seat to sit down on.

"Don't let him get to you. He does that to every new kid," a feminine voice said. Meow looked behind him and saw a girl. Love at first sight would be a simple way to describe how Meow felt when he first saw her. She sort of reminded him of Katie. However, instead of short blonde hair, she had long brownish-blonde hair. In fact, she had a ponytail. "I'd like to ride that," Meow said to himself. "What was that?" the girl asked. Meow stuttered, "Uh, I didn't say anything!" In his mind, he was scolding himself for wanting to fornicate this girl. "_Not only is that pedophilia, but it's also too soon,_" he thought. "Anyways, my name's Casey. What's yours?" The girl replied, "I'm Rose." Meow said, "Hello, Rose. It's a pleasure to be in the same classroom as you."

After that awkward situation, the bell rang. Moments later, Mr. Bennington arrived. "Alright. Settle down," he said while trying to get his students to shut up. Sadly, most of them still talked on about the things they were discussing. Of course, this got on Mr. Bennington's nerves. "Excuse me!" Much to his dismay, they still ignored him. "Hey!" He slammed his fist onto the poor desk that had to take such a blow. Thanks to that, the students' attention was on Mr. Bennington. "Was that so hard?" In Meow's mind, he said, "_With these kids, abso-freaking-lutely."_

It didn't take long for Mr. Bennington to notice Meow's presence. "Who in God's name are you?" the teacher asked. "I'm Casey Williams. Your newest student," Meow answered. "Really? This is the first time that I've heard about this. Come with me," Mr. Bennington said. Most of the students said, "Ooh!" Meow was scared to death. He remembered that whenever Mr. Bennington wanted to be alone with a student, it always led to trouble. He got out of his seat and walked to the man. Soon, he followed Mr. Bennington, who of which was going through the hallway. "Is there something wrong?" Meow asked nervously. "With you, no. With the school, yes," Mr. Bennington explained. Meow was relieved to know that he wasn't in any trouble.

A few minutes later, they found themselves in the main office. "Stay out here. I'm gonna have a word with the principal," Mr. Bennington said before entering the principal's office.

The principal was minding his own business when Mr. Bennington barged into his office. "Ah, Charles. I was expecting that you'd come in here," he greeted. "Save it, Arin! I'm not in the mood for your fake enthusiasm," Mr. Bennington shouted. "Now Charles. Remember our discussion about keeping a level head?" Arin reminded, trying to keep the infuriated teacher from blowing a gasket. "How can I when you give me a new student out of nowhere?!" Mr. Bennington asked. "Hey now. Let's not make any rash judgments. Maybe Casey will become your favorite student," Arin said. "You said that about the last 4 students you shoved into my classroom. If I didn't like any of them, then what makes you think that I'll like this one?" Mr. Bennington pointed out. "You may not see it, but Casey has potential. I can see it in his eyes," Arin replied. "Come on, Charles. Give the kid a chance." Now that he thought about it, Mr. Bennington did see something in the kid. In fact, something about Casey seemed... familiar. "Alright. I'll put the kid into my care. But if this kid is the reason I go to my deathbed, then you're paying for my funeral," Mr. Bennington said. "Now that's the Charles I know," Arin cheered.

From outside the principal's office, Meow saw Mr. Bennington coming out. "What was that all about?" Meow asked. "Just some reassuring. You see, I didn't expect you to be in my class," Mr. Bennington answered. _"Trust me. I didn't expect to be put back into your Hell of a classroom,_" Meow thought. "Say. Now that I've got a good look at you, you remind me of a student that I had several years ago," Mr. Bennington told Meow. This didn't surprise Meow in the slightest. Deciding to play dumb, he asked, "How was that kid like?" Mr. Bennington explained, "While he wasn't my least favorite student, he wasn't too far from the top spot. Most of the time, he either goofed off or drew in his notebook. When he wasn't doing that, he always caused trouble with the other students and teachers." Meow didn't feel comfortable when Mr. Bennington perfectly described his crappy life as an elementary student. He wondered how he even survived those years without going insane. "Lucky for the both of us, I'm not like that," Meow reassured. "You better not be. Otherwise, this year would suck," Mr. Bennington said as he and Meow finally made it back to class.


	5. Searching For An Antidote

Chapter 5: Searching For An Antidote

While Meow was dealing with life in school, Dandy and QT were going across the universe to find a solution to Meow's problem. Their journey began at the Registration Center. Inside, they waited in line. Of course, like the DMV, the wait was more boring than staring at drying paint. Dandy was especially impatient since this was a huge waste of his time.

An eternity later, Dandy and QT were finally at the front of the line. "Thank God!" Dandy yelled. "Excuse me. I'd like to know some information." The reception lady looked at Dandy and asked, "What kind of information?" Dandy answered with his infamous grin, "Information about the Progeny Witch we captured. Where did she get sent off to?" However, the receptionist wasn't impressed. "That is top secret information," she replied. "Top secret?! That has got to be the dumbest thing I've heard all day!" Dandy shouted in disbelief. "Look, I don't make the rules. I just enforce them," the receptionist pointed out. _"Fricking goody two-shoes,_" Dandy thought before heading to the exit. "What do you think you're doing?!" QT shouted. "Giving up," Dandy answered bluntly. "Oh no you're not! Lady, unless we get some answers about that witch's whereabouts, we will not leave," QT demanded. Like before, the receptionist was unfazed by anything that was said to her. "Don't make me get the security guards' attention," she threatened. "Go ahead. I dare you," QT demanded.

As fast as the Black Plague spread, Dandy and QT were kicked out of the Registration Center. "Have a nice day," one of the security guards said mockingly. However, QT was far from finished. He started slamming his fists onto the doors. "Let me in, you jackasses!" he screamed. "You're wasting your breath," Dandy said. Eventually, QT gave up.

In the Aloha Oe, Dandy asked mockingly, "Any other good ideas?" QT replied angrily, "Screw off! That last plan might have failed, but this next one is guaranteed to succeed." He explained that he and Dandy were going to check out every prison in the universe. If they were to find the witch, they would simply ask to talk to her. In case that didn't work, they'd just bust her out. "But I hope that we don't have to go down that road," QT pointed out. "So what do you say? Do we have an agreement?" Dandy thought about it before saying, "Alright." They shook hands and headed for the nearest prison.

An hour later, they made it to the first prison of God knows how many. "Excuse me, but can we speak to a certain Progeny Witch?" Dandy asked. "No can do, because we don't have any," the guy replied. "Darn. Well, we'll be on our way," Dandy said before he and QT left. "Maybe she's at the next prison," QT reassured. "She better be," Dandy mumbled.

Unfortunately, the same result was presented to our heroes. In fact, it ended the same way for another 3 tries. "Can we just give up? I'll be 55 by the time we find this witch," Dandy complained. "No. I'll be damned if I let Meow suffer. Speaking of Meow, I feel like we forgot to do something," QT said. And just like that, they realized that he had to be picked up from school. "OH CRAP!" Dandy and QT screamed.

Meanwhile, Meow was waiting at the school's entrance. Classes ended 5 hours ago, and the poor Betelgeusian was still waiting to be picked up. After another 30 minutes, the Aloha Oe was within Meow's eyesight. _"About damn time!_" he thought. The second he got in the Aloha Oe, he headed straight for the control room. Once inside, he shouted, "Thanks for picking me up, you assholes!" Dandy said, "Calm down. I know you're pissed, but let me say that it was all his fault." QT said, "Oh real mature!" Meow said, "I don't care about who's fault it was, I was left at that hellhole for a lot longer than I had to! You owe me majorly!" At that moment, Meow's stomach growled. "I'll deal with you two later." As fast as he went in the control room, he was out of there. "Good going, QT," Dandy said. QT got pissed and punched the snot out of Dandy.


	6. Maybe I Was Wrong

Chapter 6: Maybe I Was Wrong

The next morning, Meow's wake up routine was the same as the day before. Get up, get dressed, eat breakfast, and head to school. At school, Meow sat on his designated seat. After roll call, Mr. Bennington went on to talk about addition. Of course, Meow was bored. "God, this is stupid. I just had to get blasted by that witch,"Meow thought. As he was about to head off to Dreamland, a piece of paper was thrown at his head. He picked it up and straightened it out. There were words on the paper. It said in cursive, "You're bored? I know how you feel." Meow turned around and saw Rose looking at him. "Did you write this?" he asked. "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't," Rose replied. "I'm being serious. Did you throw this at me or not?" Meow asked again, unamused by her denial. "Quit being so serious. Lighten up a bit," Rose said. Meow turned around and went back to what he was previously doing. "Do you hate me?" To that question, Meow answered, "A little bit." Rose felt bad about what she did. A few moments later, she said, "I'm sorry for bugging you." Now it was Meow's turn to feel bad. He turned around again and said, "Don't be. You're right. I was being a jerk." Things got awkwardly quiet after Meow said that. Meow broke the silence when he asked, "So, uh, can we start that part over?" Rose answered, "I suppose." Then, out of nowhere, Meow said, "You bet your behind I'm bored. Honestly, I wish that this class would end already." Rose said in agreement, "I couldn't have said it better myself." Suddenly, Mr. Bennington said, "Ms. Jennings and Mr. Williams. Quit talking!" Rose whispered in Meow's ear, "We'll talk after lunch." Meow gave a thumbs up and turned around."Maybe I was wrong about this place. Maybe things will be better," Meow thought.

Meanwhile, Dandy and QT gave their quest another try. They were on their way to the next prison. "This witch better be at this prison," Dandy said. "We can only hope that she is," QT said. Sadly, just as things couldn't get worse, the engines burned out. While that happened, the ship shook violently. "Please tell me that we hit something," Dandy said. "That wasn't something we ran over. I think the engines died on us," QT pointed out. "Are you kidding me?! God, why do you hate us?" Dandy asked with his hands together. "Calm down, Dandy. Maybe this is something we can fix on our own," QT reassured before going to the source of the problem. Unfortunately, after examining the engines, he learned that this wasn't just gonna require a simple tune up. QT headed back to the control room and told Dandy the bad news. "Damn it!" Dandy yelled while slamming his fist onto the chair he was sitting on. "Now what are we gonna do?" QT answered, "I know it's bad, but maybe there's a repair shop nearby." Dandy asked, "How are we gonna get there when the ship is down?" QT paused for a moment. "Well shit. I guess we're stuck here," QT said. Dandy angrily left the control room and shouted, "Fuck my life!"

Back with Meow, he just got through with lunch. That 'food' the school served made those expired noodles that QT bought taste like a lobster. "How is it legal to serve that garbage to children?" he asked himself while looking for Rose. A few moments later, he found her sitting on one of the many benches. "About time you got here," Rose said. "Shut up. You don't have to eat that crap," Meow said before sitting beside Rose. "It's not my fault that you and your parents are too lazy to make a meal for you," Rose stated. Meow rolled his eyes before saying, "You're lucky that you have parents that actually care about your existence." Rose said, "Hey now. Your parents do care. They're just giving you love in a more... assertive way." Meow thought, "If you met Dandy, you'd think otherwise."At that moment, he noticed a fishy odor in the atmosphere. And for once, it wasn't coming from him. "What is it?" Rose asked. "Do you smell fish?" Meow asked. Rose smelled the air and caught on with what Meow was asking. "Sorry. I had a fish sandwich for lunch," Rose explained. "Hold on. You love fish?" Meow asked, doubting what he just heard. "What's wrong with me liking fish?" Rose asked with a slightly aggravated look in her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with you liking fish. It's just... where I came from, no girl could stand the taste of fish," Meow lied. "Oh. Well, those girls are missing out," Rose said. "You got that right," Meow agreed. The two went on to discuss other things. It turns out that Meow and Rose had a lot in common. After what seemed like hours, the bell that signaled the students to go back to class rang. "Would you look at that? Well, I shall see you in class," Rose said as she got up and walked away. "See ya, " Meow said before getting up and heading back to Mr. Bennington's class.

The rest of the day was just as uninteresting as it was earlier. As the final bell rang, the students excitedly ran out of the building. Once Meow was out of there, he looked out for the Aloha Oe. Of course, it wasn't here yet. "I really hope that it doesn't take them 5 hours to get here,"Meow thought. If only he had any idea of Dandy and QT's dilemma.

Speaking of Dandy and QT, they were still sitting in the ship, hoping that someone would help them. However, that hope of redemption was dissipating. "Meow's gonna be so upset with us," QT said with a frown on his face. "Forget him. How are we gonna survive?" Dandy asked. "Can you go one day without treating Meow like he's the devil?" QT asked. "It's his fault that we got into this mess in the first place. If he didn't stand there like an idiot, he wouldn't have been blasted," Dandy stated. That statement was enough to make QT leave the room they were in. "Where are you going?" QT answered, "Somewhere without you." Dandy rolled his eyes as he continued to sit there.

Hours went by, and Meow was still at school. He can't say that he was surprised. I mean, the exact same thing happened the day before. "The next thing I know, they're just gonna forget I ever existed," Meow joked. Then, out of nowhere, Mr. Bennington walked out of the building. He saw Meow and asked, "Casey? Why are you still here?" Meow joked, "Because I live here." Mr. Bennington said, "Very funny. Come on, I'll bring you to my place." Meow asked, "Are you serious?" Mr. Bennington asked, "Do I look like I'm joking?" Then again, Mr. Bennington wasn't much of a joker. Meow just nodded his head. "My house is this way." Meow asked, "Don't you have a car?" Mr. Bennington answered, "I do, but my house is so close to the school that it's kind of unnecessary to use it."

Five minutes later, they found themselves at Mr. Bennington's house. It was your average house. A living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom. Once they stepped inside, Meow looked in awe. The living room wasn't too shabby. A TV, some seats, and a table made up the living room. But what really caught Meow's attention was how clean it was. "I know. Not the best place in the world," Mr. Bennington said like he was expecting Meow to be disappointed. "Are you kidding? This looks better than my parents' house," Meow said, who of which was referring to his real parents. "Stop it. You're too kind," Mr. Bennington said. He wasn't used to getting compliments from children. Then, Meow's stomach started growling. He headed towards the kitchen to fix himself something to eat. "Hold on. Why don't I fix something for you?" Mr. Bennington suggested. "That's okay. I can do it myself," Meow reassured. However, as soon as he said that, he tripped and caused a bunch of stuff to fall down. "Do you want me to do it now?" Mr. Bennington asked again. "Please do," Meow said embarrassingly.

A few minutes later, Meow's dinner was ready. It wasn't anything extraordinary. It was pretty much a bowl of macaroni and cheese covered in some kind of spice. Meow noticed the spice and was curious about it's taste. In actuality, it was some kind of fancy fish. And he enjoyed it. "What kind of fish is that?!" Meow asked. "Beats me. I just grabbed it, put it in my cart, and bought it," Mr. Bennington replied. "Whatever it is, it sure is tasty," Meow said.

Not too long after that, Meow was through with his mac and cheese. "Thank you for feeding me," Meow said. "No problem," Mr. Bennington said. Things were awkwardly quiet after that. "You like Ms. Jennings, don't you?" The question certainly got Meow's attention. "I guess you could say that," Meow answered. "Why do you ask?" Mr. Bennington replied, "Because you and her talk to one another throughout the entire day." Meow blushed and said, "I'm sorry for not paying attention to the lesson." Mr. Bennington said, "Don't worry. I'm used to kids not listening to me." Meow said, "I'm well aware." Mr. Bennington got up from his seat, grabbed a book, and sat back down. The title of the book captured Meow's attention. The title was, "Acting For Dummies." Meow asked, "What's that all about?" Mr. Bennington looked up and replied, "It's not about anything. It's a guide on how to be a good actor." In all of his years, Meow had never known that Mr. Bennington wanted to be an actor. "Do you hate being a teacher?" Meow asked. "I don't hate being a teacher. It just wasn't my first career choice. For years, I've wanted to star in movies and TV shows. Sadly, I was declined because my acting was subpar at best," Mr. Bennington explained. "I'll be the judge of that. Go on! Act for me," Meow said, giving the teacher some courage. "Oh no. You don't wanna see my acting," Mr. Bennington said. "Do I look like I'm joking?" Meow asked. Mr. Bennington stopped screwing around and started acting.

A minute later, he was finished. "Overall, your performance was great," Meow said like he was a critic. "Cut it out! You're killing me with your kindness," Mr. Bennington shouted playfully. "I'm serious. Those critics underestimated you," Meow reassured. "I say that you go back and give it another try. Do it not just for you, but for me as well." Mr. Bennington gave in to Meow's demands. "Alright. I'll do it," Mr. Bennington said. "That's the Charles I know," Meow said while impersonating the principal. "You heard us talking?" Mr. Bennington asked. "What did you expect me to do? Sit there? I don't roll that way," Meow said. Just then, the doorbell rang. Mr. Bennington opened the door to find Dandy. "Excuse me. Have you seen this boy anywhere?" he asked while holding a picture of Meow. "I have. In fact, he's in my house," Mr. Bennington said. "Come on, Casey! Daddy's here to pick you up," Dandy shouted. Meow walked to where they were and said angrily, "Hi Dad." Dandy said, "I'm sorry. I just had some issues with my ship. Thanks for taking care of my son." Mr. Bennington said, "You're welcome."

In the Aloha Oe, QT was waiting for Dandy and Meow. "Two days in a row?! What the hell is wrong with you two?!" Meow asked. "Just be glad that we got you at all. We could've left you with that pedophile," Dandy said. "That's my teacher, you retard!" Meow yelled. "But you have to admit that he looks like he has touched at least a few little boys," Dandy said. "That's horrible!" QT yelled. "Whatever. I'm going to bed," Dandy yawned. "I love you too, Dad!" Meow shouted sarcastically. "Some people." Meow went to his bedroom to get some rest. "Welcome to the Aloha Oe. In this ship, you deal with assholes all day, every day," QT said to the audience.


End file.
